Shibari
by Arkano Lavi
Summary: Шибари - японское искусство эротического связывания, где даже способность дышать зависит от твоего партнера.


– И что ты задумал?

Вопрос в тишине полутемной комнаты прозвучал наигранно насмешливо. Зоро пытался за таким тоном скрыть легкую нервозность, вызванную непривычно серьезным поведением своего любовника.

– Помнишь, ты как-то ляпнул, что я, – кок слегка надавил на плечи парня, заставляя того сесть на приготовленный заранее стул, – ничего, кроме готовки, не умею?

Мечник помнил. Хорошо помнил. И двухдневный бойкот, последовавший за необдуманными словами, тоже помнил.

Санджи таинственно усмехнулся на вопросительный взгляд, брошенный исподлобья.

– Собираюсь доказать тебе обратное.

Зоро постарался как можно незаметнее сглотнуть. Когда на лице корабельного кока появляется такая вот нехорошая ухмылка, впору было забиваться в угол самой дальней каюты, в надежде, что это временное явление.

Но за свои слова в любом случае нужно отвечать. Гордость, мать ее. А потому, поерзав на мягком сидении четвероногого предмета мебели, мечник мужественно решил выдержать все уготованные ему на сегодняшнюю ночь сюрпризы.

Санджи, наблюдавший за внутренней борьбой и последовавшим за ней решением, удовлетворенно кивнул. Пора начинать.

Широкая полоска черной ткани ложится на глаза Зоро, и прохладные руки уверенно затягивают на затылке двойной узел.

– Это зачем?

– Для остроты ощущений.

Вокруг темень и самая разнообразная какофония из шорохов и скрипов.

Блондин достал из-под кровати приготовленный за день до этого события сверток и начал неспешно его разворачивать. Бумажный пакет осторожно шуршит в аккуратных руках, вытряхивая на покрывало свое содержимое, и по лицу кока вновь расползается предвкушающая улыбка. Он берет один из мотков веревки и подходит к свежеиспеченному пленнику.

– Ты готов?

Мечник только мотнул головой, не соглашаясь, но и не отрицая, напряженно прислушиваясь. Судя по шагам, кок зашел ему за спину.

Чужая ладонь мягко очертила плечо, провела пальцами по ключице, выглядывающей из отворота рубашки, и замерла на воротнике. Рука проворно скользнула вниз – освобождать из плена крохотные пуговицы, а ухо обожгло горячим дыханием нагнувшегося мучителя.

Зоро чувствовал, как, справившись с расстегиванием, пальцы стягивают с него теперь уже бесполезный кусок ткани, обнажая смуглое тело. От движения слетевшей рубашки кожу обдало прохладным воздухом.

По оголенному торсу заскользила шершавая веревка, прикосновением вызывая мурашки и заставляя зеленоволосого лихорадочно ломать голову над тем, что задумал обиженный парень.

Санджи сложил пополам грубую нить толщиной в мизинец и приступил, наконец, к задуманному. Узор складывался на ходу. Никаких плавных изгибов и изящных форм. Это же Зоро, а значит и обвязки должны выглядеть дико и сильно, с резкими, ломаными линиями.

Двойная веревка аккуратной петлей обвивает шею, завязываясь в одиночный узел под яремной впадиной, разъединяется, чтоб обмотать широкую грудь, пролезая подмышками, и замирает на спине, между лопаток, закручиваясь в оригинальную обвязку.

Вторая связка из общей кучи, купленной в какой-то жутко дорогой специализированной лавке, разматывается, выпуская на волю змеей скользнувшую нить.

Мечник словно кожей видит каждое движение блондина, его чуть подрагивающие пальцы и еще одну сложенную вдвое веревку, несильно, но ощутимо обматывающую его шею в точности до наоборот, в отличие от предыдущей. Чувствует, как она же настойчиво связывает его со спинкой стула и, как впервые возникшая беспомощность накрывает с головой, заставляя мысли в панике метаться внутри черепной коробки, раз за разом подкидывая хозяину абсурдные картинки побега.

Неизведанное доселе ощущение заполняет каждую клеточку тела, распространяя болезненное для гордости удовольствие от соприкосновения обнаженной кожи с грубой веревкой.

Кок подмечает каждое движение, каждую эмоцию на лице Зоро, не прерываясь, однако, от своего основного дела.

Вытянув вперед чужие конечности и заставив сложить их лодочкой, он, сильно не затягивая, обматывает запястья одним концом третьей веревки и, не удержавшись, делает кокетливый бантик. Пальцы неуловимо пробегаются по внутренней стороне руки, разгоняя нехитрой лаской приятные мурашки, поднимающие своей реакцией почти незаметные волоски.

Зоро вдыхает чуть резче, чем следует.

Нить до середины обвивает предплечья, притягивая их немного ближе друг к другу, и, с помощью дополнительной веревки, оставляет за собой крупные обвязки, сильно напоминающие знакомый морской узел.

Сделав петлю, не доходя до локтей, Санджи тем же маршрутом, но с другой стороны, возвращает веревку к запястьям, затянув возле бантика дополнительный узел, и оттягивает получившуюся композицию за немного пригнувшуюся голову жертвы.

Мечник давится воздухом, когда понимает, что его руки довольно прочными путами оказались привязанными к перекладине на спинке стула. Беспомощность накатывает с новой силой, давая понять ему, что в таком положении сделать хоть что-то будет ну очень непростой задачей. Зоро с удвоенным рвением прислушивается к происходящему, пытаясь предупредить угрозу, которая так явно исходит от мучителя.

Громом среди полной вкрадчивых шорохов тишины раздался звон расстегнувшейся, не без помощи бесстыжих пальцев, пряжки ремня.

– Санджи, – решил подать голос мечник.

– Ммм? – не отвлекаясь от увлекательного стаскивания черных штанов, протянул блондин.

– Что ты делаешь? – стараясь держать себя в руках, мирно поинтересовался раздеваемый.

Стянутое вместе с брюками нижнее белье полетело на кровать. При таком раскладе Зоро почувствовал себя совсем неуютно.

– Демонстрирую свое умение.

– Какое?

Вместо ответа Санджи легонько скребнул ногтями по внутренней стороне бедра, не стесняясь облизываться на открывшийся вид. Судорожный вздох был встречен триумфальным блеском глаз.

Новая порция веревок была перенесена ближе к ножкам стула, чтоб не отвлекаться от процесса, бегая к кровати.

Блондин взял в руки вытянутую правую ногу, щекочущим движением провел по крепкой икре и, согнув ее в колене, установил пяткой у самой ножки стула. Веревка, дразня, пробежалась по бедру, обвивая, спустилась по голени и замерла у лодыжки.

Автор сего художества закрепил сложенную часть нити на ножке и, умело переплетая концы, обвил голую стопу. Две небольшие аккуратные завязки украсили выступающие косточки щиколотки и, иногда пересекаясь друг с другом, поднялись чуть выше колена.

Зоро попытался дернуть правой ногой, но плотно обхватывающие веревки несильно, словно только обозначая свою позицию, впились в кожу собственническим движением, кусая ее грубыми торчащими ворсинками и оставляя еле заметные следы. Трение в таких местах и сама абсурдность ситуации, еще бы, связанный собственным любовником будущий лучший фехтовальщик, будоражили и приводили к неконтролируемым слабым отголоскам возбуждения.

Заметив вполне недвусмысленную реакцию на свои действия, Санджи сильнее воодушевился. Похоже, раскрыта одна, но очень тщательно скрываемая черта мечника.

Быть связанным, привязанным к стулу. Чувствовать, как кожу натирают жесткие веревки. Знать, что ты абсолютно беспомощен перед лицом обиженного парня. Кровь от всего этого бежит быстрее, пытаясь адреналином разогнать застоявшиеся соки в начинающих затекать конечностях. Освободиться в принципе особого труда не составит. Все-таки Зоро не самый слабый член их команды. Но затеянная коком доселе неизвестная игра интриговала, наполняя тело азартом, позволяющим с ненормальным предвкушением ждать следующего действа и заставляющим давить в себе желание доминировать.

Вторая нога, симметрично первой, была так же медленно и со вкусом опутана ломаными линиями веревки, то и дело нарушаемыми двойными завязками-узлами.

Часть торса и рельефно выделяющиеся кубики пресса нарочно были обделены вниманием проворных рук и змееподобных нитей. Им была отведена немного другая участь – стать холстом в изощренном плане мести одного обиженного блондина. Он в совершенстве владел творимым над мечником искусством и вовсю упивался собственной пусть и кратковременной властью.

Санджи так и остался стоять на коленях перед обвязанным хитроумным узором парнем, любуясь получившейся картиной и гадая – не рано ли добавлять завершающий штрих.

Все решил сам Зоро, поддавшись разъяренным рыкам гордости и попытавшись освободиться.

– Куда же ты, Ма~римо-чан? – мгновенно вскочил блондин, придавливая коленом чужое полувозбужденное естество.

– Извратный кок! – прошипел загнанный в угол мечник.

– Кто из нас извратнее, это еще вопрос, – промурлыкал на ухо тот, двинув ногой.

Грубая ткань костюма неаккуратно прошлась по плоти, вышибая из груди хозяина судорожные вдохи.

– Что удумал? – старпому было стыдно за ржавый скрип, в который превратился некогда бархатный, глубокий голос.

Санджи же только промолчал, мазнув губами по скуле и вновь опустившись на колени, между разведенных ног любовника.

Он провел руками по бедрам до самого члена, цепляясь пальцами за крупные завязки и сдавливающие мышцы веревки, наклонился и, обдав наливающуюся кровью головку горячим дыханием, уверенно и влажно лизнул. Стон, вырвавшийся от неожиданности сквозь стиснутые зубы, волной прокатился по комнате, желанной музыкой отдаваясь в ушах единственного слушателя.

Язык чувственно скользнул вдоль ствола, лаская каждый миллиметр давно изученной нежнейшей плоти, доводя до исступления, затратив при этом минимум энергии. Она ему еще понадобится.

– С-санджи...

Кок вовремя успел, сжав член у самого основания и не дав несчастному, или наоборот счастливому, это как посмотреть, мечнику кончить.

– Ты слишком торопишься, – улыбнулся блондин, облизывая губы.

Жаль, этот эротичный жест улетел в молоко в связи с высокой плотностью повязки на глазах Зоро.

– Хватит надо мной издеваться! – хрипло рявкнул тот.

И правда. Зоро уже все осознал и понял. Понял свою ошибку и уже давно готов забрать свои слова назад, повалить упрямого парня и заняться наконец нормальным сексом.

Шорох. Активно оказывающий своеобразные знаки внимания Санджи был упущен из виду, и теперь чем-то загадочно шуршал чуть в стороне от стула. Звонко щелкнула зажигалка, наполняя комнату ароматом сгоревшего топлива, с ноткой чего-то непонятного. Но тоже сгоревшего.

Мечник занервничал. Считая себя человеком не робкого десятка и весьма и весьма храбрым, он постарался достойно встретить любую уготовленную ему участь. Не оставляя, правда, надежды быть развязанным.

Однако, не судьба. Это парень понял, когда на кожу груди и бедер что-то закапало, обжигая, стягивая ее и застывая горячим липким узором, выдавливая сквозь зубы шипение.

Ощущение было двоякое. С одной стороны, горячие капли неизвестного вещества, медленно скатывающиеся по груди, неимоверно жгли смуглую кожу, оставляя за собой, Зоро был уверен, красные полоски раздражения.

С другой, эти же капли быстро застывали на теле стягивающей корочкой, холодя только что полученные ожоги.

Нервные окончания чуть ли не с ума сходили от такой быстрой смены температур, терзая мечника непрекращающимися импульсами то обжигающей боли, то резкого удовольствия.

Картина, открывшаяся самому Санджи, поражала своей сексуальностью. Еще чуть-чуть и он запросто потеряет сознание от перевозбуждения, глядя на все это и не принимая активного участия.

А посмотреть действительно было на что.

Гордый, не той поношенной высокомерностью псевдопиратов, а именно гордостью мечника, обвязанный импровизированной сетью из веревок с резкими, по другому не скажешь, завязками, с заломанными за голову руками, Зоро производил неизгладимое впечатление.

Дополняли картину подтеки воска, застывшие на груди и бедрах ярко-красным узором.

Санджи закусил губу, чтоб не издать предательского стона и не выдать себя с потрохами. Одежда слетела с тела в одно мгновение, оказавшись в одной куче с погасшей свечой и остатками веревок.

Процедуру подготовки в спешном порядке пришлось производить самому, так как руки некоторых водорослей, по вине самого кока были привязаны к спинке стула и, выполнять свою непосредственную обязанность не могли. Мелькнула мысль о том, что они наверняка уже довольно сильно затекли. Но разгоряченный возбужденный разум тут же смел ее в дальний угол. И пусть ему потом будет стыдно!

Зоро слышал, чувствовал чужое копошение совсем рядом, но поинтересоваться, чем занимается завитушка в слегка неподходящий для этого момент, не успел. На его бедра забралось жаркое обнаженное тело, а в губы впились сочным поцелуем.

– Ммм, – прокомментировал сие действие невнятным стоном мечник и тут же попытался присвоить инициативу себе.

Однако качнувший бедрами Санджи сразу пресек всякое активное трепыхание, продолжая поцелуй и лаская опутанное веревками сильное тело под собой уверенными и властными движениями доминатора.

Воск под ласкающими ладонями крошился и застывшей пленкой осыпался вниз, на дощатый пол. Пальцы нащупали горошину соска и мягко потерли, вырывая на радость блондина резкий вдох.

Он приподнялся с колен Зоро и, обхватив рукой болезненно ноющий от перевозбуждения член, медленно опустился на него. Теперь уже с его губ сорвался развязный стон, от незабываемого чувства наполненности внутри и точного попадания по простате.

Забытый на минуту мечник, получавший не меньшее удовольствие, дернул бедрами, требуя движения. Наказание за нетерпеливость последовало сразу же в виде ссадин от впившихся в натренированное тело грубых веревок и болью в затекших руках.

Он чертыхнулся и, потянувшись головой вперед, наугад нащупал губы Санджи. Чтоб в следующую секунду с силой их прикусить.

– Что творишь, идиот? – голос блондина слегка подрагивал и сочился удовольствием, не смотря на выступившую кровь.

– Чего застыл? – хрипло ответил вопросом на вопрос тот и во вред себе снова попытался двинуться.

Кок издевательски улыбнулся и, приподнявшись, резко опустился до конца.

– Так?

Ответом ему послужил сдавленный хрип и тихое «еще».

Всему есть предел.

Тело Зоро прошивала дрожь от каждого движения и прикосновения любимого. Возбуждение с новой силой окатило напряженный организм, скапливаясь в паху. На затекшие руки и кровавые ссадины от веревок он уже давно перестал обращать внимания, пытаясь поймать чужие губы для нового, обжигающего, словно воск, поцелуя. Или хотя бы шею, чтоб украсить бледную кожу ярким, не видимым сейчас из-за повязки, засосом.

Мечник чувствовал, как Санджи в порыве страсти царапает лакированные прутья стула, чуть ли не ломая ногти и иногда проходясь по его спине.

Оргазм, кажется, оглушил обоих. Такой невиданной до этого силы он был. Санджи, загнанно дыша, уткнулся в лоб партнеру, чтоб взглянуть в родные, подернутые остывающим пожаром желания, глаза. И чуть не взвыл от обиды. Перед ним была только черная полоса плотной ткани и приоткрытые влажные губы.

– Ты меня развяжешь сегодня, нет? – ворчливо спросил Зоро, когда, наконец, нашел в себе силы говорить.

– Чтоб я еще раз! Да никогда! Ты даже это дело хреново умеешь! Да и готовить тоже!

В свойственной ему манере извинялся Зоро, морщась, когда ватка с перекисью задевала глубокие ссадины. Ноги и спина уже были обмотаны бинтами, а верхние конечности Санджи для начала пришлось собственноручно расслаблять и массажировать, чтоб хотя бы вернуть в заложенное природой положение.

– Понял я тебя, понял, – ехидно посмеивался блондин, – в следующий раз попробуем что-нибудь другое.

Мечник дикими глазами окинул врачующего его парня и суеверно сплюнул в строну.

– Упаси Гранд Лайн!


End file.
